Twenty Questions
by WildForWilde
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron are both in the doctor's lounge when Cameron suggests a game of Twenty Questions. Camteen oneshot!


"Hey Remy," Allison smiled at her friend as she entered the doctor's lounge, relieved that she was finally able to have a break from the ER. She'd been in there practically all day, and it was now almost 11:00pm.

Remy looked up from the newspaper she was currently reading, returning the smile as she picked up her cup of coffee from the table in front of her. "Hey Cameron." She greeted back and watched as the blonde raised her eyebrows and stared at her with a determined look. Remy rolled her eyes playfully, "Fiine," she drew out the word as she looked back over to the ER head. "Hey _Allison_." She watched as the blonde smirked triumphantly and carried on what she was doing, provoking Remy to roll her eyes again good naturedly as she took a sip of the cooling cup of coffee still in her hands. Why she always insisted on Remy calling her Allison rather than Cameron she didn't understand. _'Because I'm you friend' _That's how Allison had explained it when Remy asked.

"On a break?" Allison asked casually as she stirred her own coffee and glanced over her shoulder in the other woman's direction.

Remy nodded accordingly. "The guys are out running tests for our patient. They won't be back til the morning but I'm still on-call for the night, so I figured I should probably go for a coffee break." Remy raised up her mug and smiled with fake enthusiasm at the prospect of having a busy work night ahead of her.

Allison scrunched her face up a bit, she knew all too well what working all day and night did to you. "I'm not on call but my shift only ends in another three hours," she sighed as she turned around with a cup of her own coffee and took a seat next to the brunette. "Thought I'd have a break too while I could, ER's been packed all day."

Remy smiled in understanding as she dropped the newspaper onto the floor beside her, repositioning herself on the sofa so that Allison had more room to get comfortable. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the fairly large TV screen that they had finally convinced Cuddy to buy for the room, each of them taking turns sipping their respective drinks.

Allison let out a small sigh as she tore her gaze away from the screen and looked around the room a little. She rested her eyes on the friend sat next to her, who was seemingly oblivious she was being stared at.

"Hey Remy," Allison called out fairly quietly, trying to get the brunettes attention.

"..Hm?" Came the eventual reply, with Remy turning her head slightly to show that she was listening, even though she was still entirely focused on watching the programme currently showing.

"Come on, at least look at me when I'm trying to talk to you," Allison chuckled slightly, watching in amusement as the brunette furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

After a couple more seconds, eventually Remy tore her gaze away from the TV and looked at Allison. "Yes?"

Allison was still smiling at her friends behaviour. "You really like that programme don't you?" She asked, knowing full well that it was her friends, perhaps unexpected, favourite show.

Remy shrugged nonchalantly but couldn't repress the small smile tugging at her lips. "It's okay, I only really watch it for Jennifer Morrison though. She's hot." The younger doctor glanced back across to the character of Emma Swan currently speaking. "Really hot," she corrected her previous observation.

Allison rolled her eyes at the woman. "You know people say that I look like her." She too turned to face the TV and tilted her head slightly to try and see the resemblance between them.

"You do." Remy turned back to face her friend, grinning as she spoke.

Allison ducked her head down slightly whilst tucking an imaginary stray piece of hair behind her ear, not completely sure how to act after her bisexual friend had inadvertently called her hot. She felt the heat on her cheeks and hoped that Remy hadn't noticed how flustered she'd made her.

Remy carried on grinning at Allison's reaction. It was true, she did look like her, and she most definitely was hot. Just because she was the woman's friend didn't mean she couldn't appreciate how attractive she was. She was bisexual after all, she couldn't help it, it was just the way her brain worked. Deciding that she didn't want to make her extremely hot friend any more embarrassed though, she looked back over to the screen, giving Allison some time to recompose herself.

Allison stayed quiet until the programme had finished, not really sure of what to say or trust her voice If she did in fact find anything to say at all.

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked out of the blue, finally turning her head back around to face the younger woman beside her.

Remy looked at the blonde sceptically, raising an eyebrow as she stared her friend down. "What kind of game?" She replied eventually, quite intrigued with what her friend would suggest the two of them to do alone at night in the doctors lounge.

Allison thought for a while, pondering over a few ideas she had, eventually coming to a decision and smiling back at the brunette. "Twenty questions." She stated, smiling even more eagerly. Allison loved this game.

Remy furrowed her brows in confusion but smiled nonetheless. "Sure...what are the rules?"

"Each of us are allowed to ask the other person twenty questions," Allison started to explain whilst turning to face her friend fully, tucking both of her legs under herself as she spoke. "But the other person has to be completely honest." She finished off the basic rules and waited in anticipation to whether or not Remy would play knowing that she had to tell the truth.

Allison couldn't help but squeal in excitement when she saw the brunette think it over and eventually nod. Remy laughed at the blonde's reaction whilst simultaneously shaking her head – Allison could be ridiculously cute sometimes.

"So, who's going first?" Remy enquired as she set her drink down and repositioned herself as Allison had done so that the two of them were now completely facing each other.

"I'll go," Allison stated, pausing while she tried to think of her first question.

"Take your time," the brunette quipped sarcastically with a smile as she waited patiently for the blonde to ask her something, receiving a mock glare from Allison as well as a playful punch on the arm.

"**1.** Do you actually think I look like Jennifer Morrison?"

Remy chuckled at the question. "Yes." She grinned as Allison blushed again. "Have you ever had a one night stand?" Remy countered with a question of her own.

Allison gaped at the question, slightly surprised Remy would ask her that. Maybe this wasn't the right game to play with the brunette she suddenly thought. Sighing she looked down at her hands. "Yes." Remy smirked and waited again. "**2.** Have you?" Allison hit herself on the forehead straight away. Waste of a question.

Remy laughed at the blonde's attempt to get back at her. "Yes. That was a waste of a question, everyone in the hospital already knew that." Remy smiled smugly. "Okay, have you ever...fallen asleep at work?"

"No." Allison answered straight away, surprised by the normal question.

"Really?" Remy asked in disbelief.

Allison nodded her head. "**3. **Would you ever jump out of a plane?"

Remy thought for a while before shaking her head, "No, not too fond of heights. Have you eve been so drunk that you couldn't remember the night before?"

"Yes, a few times in college." Allison smirked at the memories of her college day's. "**4. **When did you realise you were bisexual?"

The question caught Remy off guard a little, why would Allison want to know that? "Um...I was around fifteen and fell in love with my best friend." Remy spoke as she recalled her high school years. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Nope. **5.** Did your best friend love you back?" Allison asked slightly curious.

"No. I didn't even tell her how I felt," Remy confessed. "You're telling me you've never kissed a girl? Even in college?" Remy asked, not quite sure whether or not she could trust Allison's first answer.

Allison shook her head. "Never.** 6.** Why did you want to become a doctor?"

Remy hesitated slightly as she debated on whether or not telling her the real reason. "My mother." That's all she had to say before Allison nodded her head understandingly and offered a small smile. "Even when you were ridiculously drunk?" Remy pressed.

Allison rolled her eyes, slightly exasperated over Remy's suspicion. "Remy, I have never kissed another girl, ever." She raised her eyebrows as she watched the brunette still looking at her sceptically. "**7. **Did you ever love Foreman?"

"I don't think so," Remy answered slowly, not completely understanding the feeling she had for the man herself. "Okay, have you ever _wanted _to kiss another girl?"

Allison smirked, her friend had caught her out. "Yes. **8.** Have you ever been in a fight? And I mean a proper fight, not a bitch fight."

"A few," Remy answered honestly. "And I kicked ass in all of them," she added rather proudly as she held up her arms whilst tensing her biceps, causing Allison to let out a laugh at her behaviour. "How long were you with Chase for?"

"About three years, a year of that was the marriage," Allison replied, slightly confused as to why Remy hadn't asked her about her previous confession. "**9.** Who is your celebrity crush?"

Remy grinned, surely Allison saw this answer coming. "Jennifer Morrison. Have you ever cheated in a relationship?"

"You're just saying that to wind me up," Allison laughed. "Nope. **10.** Have you?"

"No. Do you like anyone?"

"I like lots of people," Allison deferred with a smug smile, "**11.** How long was the most serious relationship you've been?"

"Two years. You knew what I meant. Do you _like_ anyone?" Remy asked again, annoyed that she'd just wasted a question.

Allison thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. **12.** Do _you_ likeanyone?" Allison returned the question to the brunette.

"Yes," Remy replied sounding certain with her answer. "What do you mean you're not sure?" Remy asked intrigued at the answer the blonde had given her.

"I mean I don't know If I like them like _that_." Allison explained, emphasising the last word. "**13. **Have you told them that you like them?"

Remy shook her head, "No. What makes you unsure?"

Allison sighed. "Lets just say that they're not who I'd normally go for. **14**. Are you going to tell them?"

"Probably not," Remy replied with a sad smile as she looked down at her hands. "Do you work with them?"

"In a way," Allison replied slowly. "**15**. Do you?"

"In a way," Remy repeated the blonde's answer with a smirk. "Are you close to them?"

"Not overly, but we are friends. **16.** Are they male or female?" Allison enquired with a raised brow, wanting to narrow down the possible suspects.

"Female," Remy clarified with a smile. "When was the last time you saw them?"

Allison subtly looked over at the clock in the room and squinted her eyes to read it: 12:06am. "Today," she eventually replied. "**17.** Is she interested in you?"

"I doubt it. Last time I checked she wasn't bisexual," Remy laughed. "Are they younger or older?"

"Younger. **18.** Same question." Allison stated.

"Older.. not that you can really tell though." Remy observed slightly before shaking her head. "How long have you _maybe _liked them for?" Remy asked with a chuckle.

"A couple of weeks maybe, we've been hanging out more recently. **19. **Why won't you ask her out? Even If she says no she might be flattered," Allison suggested calmly.

Remy looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging. "Maybe, It might be awkward If she said no though. Why won't you ask him out?" She retorted.

"Because," Allison held her breath as she debated whether or not to give the answer currently screaming in her head. "Because there isn't a _him _to ask out," she muttered quietly, not daring to look Remy at the face.

"I think you should ask her out."

"That wasn't a question," Remy pointed out, trying desperately to hide her smile after hearing Allison's last answer. She slowly leant over and gently laid her fingers underneath Allison's chin, tentatively pulling it up so that they were eye to eye again. Remy smiled as hey eyes briefly flickered down to look at Allison's lips then back up to her green eyes. "That girl that you wanted to kiss.. what was her name?"

Allison swallowed hard as she too let her eyes glance down to the other woman's lips. Her stomach flipped as she watched Remy lean in further, so close that she could feel her soft breath on the side of her face.

"Remy." Allison whispered out, still not quite believing what was about to happen.

Remy grinned at Allison's confession, moving forward so that the small gap between them was finally closed. Their lips met each others softly for the first time, gently gliding over each other with such delicacy that they were barely even touching, gradually becoming more sensual as their movements fell in sync with each other, leaving both women desperate for more.

Allison fell back slowly as she allowed Remy to lie the both of them down, reaching up so that her hands were tangled in the brunettes hair, desperately trying to pull her closer. Their kiss quickly became more passionate as Allison moved her tongue over the younger woman's bottom lip, trying to gain full access to her mouth. Remy responded and allowed their tongues to touch for the first time, movements becoming more and more intense as each tried to fight for dominance.

Their make out session lasted as long as humanly possible before they both had to pull away in search for oxygen, both grinning as they looked at one another with desperate eyes.

"So who do you like?" Allison asked innocently as she kept her eyes on the woman currently straddling her,

Remy smirked, "Oh, just some girl that works here," she replied matter of factly before leaning back down and capturing Allison's mouth with hers again.

Allison smiled into the kiss. She always knew she loved this game.

**Wrote this quickly earlier today, so sorry if there's any grammatical errors or mistakes! Felt like writing a quick Camteen fic and this idea popped into my head, so I just went with it :P I'm working on a new story that is looking like it'll be fairly long, so look out for that within the next few weeks! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are nice :)**


End file.
